Crush
by mandymilkovich
Summary: AU: Como llegase tarde a la boda, Lydia iba a arrancarle la cabeza. Quién le diría cuando abandonó Beacon Hills, hacía ya tantos años, que volvería al pueblo que le había visto nacer, y que precisamente sería para acudir a su propia boda.


**Teen Wolf no me pertenece.**

**AU: Vamos, que eso de los hombres lobos y demás en Beacon Hills les suena a chino.**

* * *

><p>El hombre que te devuelve la mirada en el espejo, no se parece en nada a la persona que eras años atrás. Nada queda del paliducho, torpe, y antisocial Stiles Stilinski del instituto. Aunque aún conserves cierto parecido, como ese don natural para meterte en más de un lío y tu famoso- y en más de una ocasión irritante- sarcasmo. Hace años que dejaste Beacon Hills atrás, sin dignarte siquiera a volver la vista; a pesar de no romper nunca el contacto con Scott y tus antiguos amigos en tus planes no entraba volver al pueblo que te había visto nacer.<p>

Pero nunca se sabe que sorpresas puede depararnos la vida y tal día como hoy, hacía exactamente tres años, tu acomodada vida en Los Ángeles estallaba contra tus narices en forma de pequeño terremoto pelirrojo.

No puedes evitar sonreír al recordar la cara de estúpido que debiste poner al descubrir a Lydia Martin, protagonistas de todos tus sueños adolescentes, entrando por la puerta de la agencia de detectives en la que trabajabas.

—_Ly…¿Lydia? —Preguntaste, incrédulo—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? _

—_Hola Stiles—Saludó ella, confiada como si os hubieseis visto ayer en lugar de hacía cinco años—¿Ibas a salir a comer? —Quiso saber al verte cerrando la puerta de tu despacho—¿Qué te parece si tomamos algo juntos?_

Lydia se había mudado a la ciudad esa misma semana y un día, leyendo el periódico mientras desayunaba, descubrió el anuncio de la agencia en la sección local y sin pensárselo dos veces se había presentado allí, dispuesta a saber que había sido de su antiguo compañero de clase.

Un par de toquecitos en la puerta interrumpieron el recuerdo. La cabeza de Scott se dejó ver del otro lado; llevaba la corbata perfectamente anudada, probablemente obra de Kira.

—Tu padre acaba de marcharse a recoger a mi madre—Comenta—¿Estás listo ya? Debemos irnos ahora, como lleguemos tarde Lydia nos matará.

Rápidamente os montáis en el Jeep, aun no puedes creer que tu padre lo mantuviese en tan buen estado durante todos estos años. Kira está sentada en la parte trasera, esperando, luchando con los volantes de su vestido, va muy guapa aunque insiste en que el vestido es demasiado rosa e irá mejor con el tono de piel de Cora, Malia y Allison que con el suyo. Scott le da un rápido beso en los labios asegurándole que está preciosa, deja de lamentarse al segundo.

—_Jackson y yo hemos roto—Te soltó Lydia al finalizar esa extraña comida de reencuentro—Se ha mudado a Londres._

_La miraste sorprendido, no te esperabas esa declaración, pero bueno, esa mañana en cuanto te levantaste para ir a trabajar tampoco esperabas abandonar tu local de bocadillos favorito de la ciudad por ir a comer con Lydia Martin._

—_Lo lamento, hacíais una buena pareja—Mentías, no podías soportar al novio de la chica. Jackson era una de las personas más odiosas que habías conocido nunca._

—_Es un gilipollas—Respondió ella, frunciendo el ceño. Sonreíste ante esa declaración._

_Estabas enamorado de Lydia desde que la viste por primera vez, cuando aún erais unos críos, pero para tu desgracia la pelirroja desconocía tu existencia. Erais dos personas totalmente opuestas, habitantes de dos mundos completamente distintos: Lydia era popular, presidenta del comité estudiantil y miembro del cuadro de honor de la escuela; además de novia del-insufrible-capitán del equipo de lacrosse. Tú, por tu parte, solo eras el hijo rarito del Sheriff obsesionado con los casos en los que tu padre trabajaba, friki de batman o cual historia de superhéroes que cayese en tus manos y un alumno bastante mediocre._

_Pero, contrario a lo que cualquiera pudiese imaginar, Allison Argent logró cambiar todo aquello. Allison y su familia se mudaron a Beacon Hills durante vuestro último año en el instituto, era una chica bastante amigable, graciosa y dulce; no tardasteis en haceros amigos. Pero Allison no solamente había llamado tu atención, sino que también la de tu mejor amigo Scott y la propia Lydia. Con el tiempo Allison y Scott acabaron teniendo una relación y para tu alegría, gracias a la relación de su nueva amiga con tu mejor amigo, Lydia comenzó a pasar más tiempo con vosotros._

_Descubristeis que teníais más cosas en común de lo que en un principio parecía, y poco a poco comenzaste a albergar la esperanza de que abandonase a Jackson y comprendiese que el chico ideal para ella eras tú. _

_Pero aquello nunca llegó a cumplirse, hasta entonces._

—¿Allison y Isaac? —Preguntas mientras pisas con energía el acelerador del coche, o llegáis a la iglesia en los próximos cinco minutos o estaréis metidos en un buen lío. Scott habla con Boyd por teléfono, asegurándole que llegaréis a tiempo.

—Ya están en la iglesia—Responde Kira.

_Lydia estaba pintándose los labios ante el espejo del baño que ambos compartíais. Desde vuestro primer encuentro aquel día en la oficina habían pasado demasiadas cosas, entre ellas, la mudanza de la pelirroja a tu casa. Convirtiéndose así en tu nueva compañera de piso._

—_¿Vas a alguna parte?_

—_Tengo una cita._

_Apretaste los puños con fuerza, aun con Jackson fuera del mapa y tu relación con Lydia más fortalecida que nunca, tus posibilidades con ella seguían siendo nulas, a pesar de que tus sentimientos hacia ella cada día se volvían más intensos._

—_¿Le conozco?_

—_Aiden._

_Aiden era el hermano gemelo de Ethan, uno de tus compañeros de trabajo. Era casi tan imbécil como Jackson. Nadie podía negar que Lydia tenía un tipo._

—_Espero que sepas lo que haces—Advertiste._

_Ella te miró con un brillo divertido en sus ojos._

—_Tranquilo Stiles, sé cuidar bien de mi misma. Además he visto donde guardas tu bate._

—¡Por fin estáis aquí! —Exclama Derek aliviado al veros llegar. Miras el reloj, diez minutos tarde, estupendo—. Rápido Kira, las demás damas de honor están dentro, Erica te acompañará—Ambas chicas se alejaron rumbo a la iglesia—Scott, Danny está buscándote ¿Has traído los anillos?—Asiente—Pues ve antes de que le dé un ataque, en serio, cualquiera diría que es él quién se casa.

Derek te palmea con fuerza en los hombros, notas un ligero nudo en tu estómago. El momento de la verdad ha llegado.

—¿Y Lydia? —Quieres saber.

—En la vicaría. Va a patearte el culo por llegar tarde ¿Lo sabes, no?

_El helado de chocolate caía de la cuchara, manchando la blusa de Lydia, que no parecía darse cuenta mientras seguía metiendo el cubierto en la tarrina._

—_Todos los hombres son idiotas—Se lamentaba—¡Jackson! ¡Aiden! ¡Parrish! To-dos._

_Le arrebataste la cuchara y te metiste el helado en la boca, ante su mirada indignada._

—_No todos Lydia, solo con los que sales._

—_Pues voy a dejar las citas por una temporada._

—_No es por las citas, es que solo te fijas en capullos._

_Lydia bufó por lo bajo._

—_O solo le gusto a los capullos._

—_Eso no es verdad._

—_¿Ah no? Dime un chico Stiles, solo uno, al que le haya interesado que al final no fuese un completo idiota._

—_Yo—Respondiste, armándote de un valor que aun a día de hoy no sabes de donde sacaste._

—_¿Tú? —Repitió Lydia confundida, sin tener muy claro si estabas tomándole el pelo o no._

—_Sí._

_Río, incomoda._

—_No digas tonterías Stiles…_

—_No es ninguna tontería—Sonaste más ofendido de lo que pretendías—Estoy enamorado de ti desde tercer curso Lydia, no te atrevas a decir eso._

_Ella se levantó del sofá de un salto, negando con la cabeza. Asimilando tus palabras, no tardaste en levantarte tú también._

—_¿Por qué? ¿Cómo es posible? —Preguntaba mientras daba vueltas por el salón—Nunca dijiste nada…_

—_¿Qué querías que hiciese? Apenas sabías quién era y cuando nos hicimos amigos estabas con Jackson y ahora que estás aquí…¡Te fijas en cualquiera menos en mí!_

—_¡Eres idiota! —Gritó, asustándote, no te esperabas esa reacción—Deberías habérmelo dicho._

—_Nada hubiese cambiado._

—_Te equivocas, hubiese cambiado todo._

_Y sin previo aviso, se lanzó a tus brazos._

_Cuando vuestras bocas chocaron en ese beso que tantos años llevabas anhelando la apretaste con fuerza contra ti, pensando en no soltarla nunca. Tropezaste con la alfombra, tirándoos a ambos al suelo. Incluso allí de rodillas, no dejasteis de besaros._

Lydia estaba histérica, en cuanto te vio entrar por la puerta casi te arranca la cabeza.

—¡Estúpido! ¿No sabes la hora que es? Se supone que la que llega tarde a la boda es la novia, no el novio. Pensé que me habías dejado plantada.

Te ríes, pasando tus manos por su cintura, Lydia se apoya contra tu pecho. Ya más relajada.

—Plantee sugerirle a Scott fugarnos juntos a Europa y empezar una nueva vida allí—Bromeas—Pero luego recordé que Kira sabe artes marciales y que a ti es mejor no hacerte enfadar si uno no quiere hacer estallar la tercera guerra mundial.

—Estoy segura de que Kira me dejaría alguna de sus catanas.

Besas su sien, Lydia sonríe.

—Eres la novia más guapa de todo Beacon Hills ¿Lo sabías?

—¿Sólo de Beacon Hills?

Llaman a la puerta, Danny entra sin esperar respuesta.

—Stiles, se supone que no puedes ver a la novia antes de la ceremonia—Ruedas los ojos y te separas de ella a regañadientes—¿Listo para entrar?

—Listo.

—Bien, Lydia en cinco minutos entras tú. Iré a avisar al pastor.

Sales tras Danny, no sin antes girarte a mirar a Lydia una vez más. Es perfecta, aun te cuesta creer que aceptase casarse contigo.

—Nos vemos en un rato, preciosa.

—Yo seré la de blanco.

Sonríes, y ella te devuelve la sonrisa.

Como siempre soñaste.


End file.
